


Babe, It's Cold Outside

by chinchillasinunison



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Hot Chocolate, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchillasinunison/pseuds/chinchillasinunison
Summary: Piggy is at Maurice's house during a record winter chill, Maurice is bored, and Piggy just wants to keep warm.





	Babe, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally just a couple hours, lol. I guess could've just waited until tomorrow to write this but I didn't want to deprive this rarepair of anymore content so I needed to ensure I saw it through. Also, this was written for the Winter Challenge on the LotF Amino! Hope you enjoy!

“We should go outside, babe,” said Maurice as he watched the fluffy snowflakes drift through the air on the other side of the sliding door.

Piggy, hovering over the counter and holding a jug of milk, sniggered at the suggestion, “What are you talking about? Mo, it’s a record cold spell. I ain’t goin’ out there, even if you payed me!”

Maurice rested his head in his hands and pursed his lips, “It’s pretty, though...”

“I ain’t denyin’ that, it’s just wet and cold and miserable too!”

Piggy put the jug down and looked about the kitchen.

“Ey, where’s your mugs?”

Maurice looked over, expression the epitome of boredom, “Upper cabinet, to the right.”

“Thanks.”

He took one out, a cute red one with a reindeer in a scarf and Christmas lights strung along its antlers. It was a little out of season, sure, but not obnoxiously so. He poured some milk into it and stirred in some hot cocoa mix. The clacking of the spoon against the ceramic stirred his mind as well.

“Hey, Mo, I forgot to ask if you wanted one…”

“Sure...”

Maurice turned back to the ballet of ice crystals beyond the glass as Piggy whipped up another cup.

“It still doesn’t make much sense, though,” he said, “my house is hardly freezing.”

“It’s more to match the atmosphere, ya know?”

“I guess.”

Piggy turned to the microwave and started heating the drinks up. As he watched the second cup spin through the little door, he heard a long squeak behind him. A cold draft suddenly came in.

“Hey, babe.”

Piggy spun around and saw Maurice, holding a pile of fresh snow. Beside him, the sliding door to the porch was wide open, snow pouring into the dining room. Before he could even say anything, Maurice flung the snow at him.

“Maurice!” he shouted, flicking the stuff off him, “What was that for?!”

“It’s to help the atmosphere, silly!”

“Maurice!”

He laughed, “Come on, babe! You’re too high strung!”

“I am not! You just don’t go around havin’ snowball fights in your house!” He bent down to clean up the larger chunks of snow from the kitchen floor.

“Aw, babe. I’m just tryin’ to have some fun with you. Besides, it makes you hot chocolate more practical, anyway,” he reasoned, “You’re a practical guy, aren’t you?”

Piggy slowly stood, his grip on the snow chunk tightening. His face tried desperately to stay straight, but his mouth wriggled into a reluctant grin, “Damnit. I can’t stay mad at your dumb face.” He hurled the snowball directly at Maurice’s chest.

Maurice blinked in surprise for a moment after the impact. Then, he darted to the snowdrift spilling inside and scooped up armfuls. Piggy hurried there as well, but instead grabbed handful after handful and pelted Maurice while he was already down.

“Oh, you dirty cheat!”

“I’m not a cheat! I’m opportunistic!”

Maurice threw what he’d gathered up in the air and it fell like an indoor flurry all around them. The two boys giggled, Piggy dropping to his knees to join the other on the floor.

“Aw, my mom’s gonna kill me,” Maurice sighed finally, in too much joy to actually care about that observation.

The lapse in play sobered Piggy back up. He shivered. “Close that door, Mo, will ya?! It’s freezing!”

Maurice did so without complaint. Despite this, Piggy still quivered.

“We’re all wet and cold…” he stated the obvious, pulling at the clothes plastered to his body.

“Well, it’s a good thing you made that cocoa then!” Maurice clapped him on the shoulder, then gave him a more intimate, though still not quite serious, look, “Say, why don’t we take that stuff to the living room, watch something on TV together on the couch? Ya know, share some body heat?”

“We’re both way too wet for that to be effective in any way whatsoever. I mean, unless you’ve got some kinda portable heater to bring over that’ll dry us off quick…”

Maurice squinted at him in bafflement, “Ya know, for a smart guy, you’re pretty stupid.”

“Huh?”

“I’m flirting with you, dummy.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be. It’s cute. You’re cute.”

“ _ You’re _ cute. Stupidly cute.”

Maurice puffed. “It’s times like these I wish you could send pictures in real life like you can when you’re texting. I’d send you a reverse Uno card.”

“You dork,” Piggy chuckled.

“Big words coming from the goober of the century.”

“I never said I wasn’t either!”

He trembled again, icy water pooled at their feet.

Maurice glanced him over, genuinely concerned, then said, “I’ll go put something on TV, you go get that cocoa.”

Piggy nodded and went back to the kitchen, careful not to slip on the now extremely wet floor. Maurice hopped over to the living room and snatched the remote.

“Whatcha wanna watch, Pigster?” Maurice called from the other room, “We got a bunch of old DVDs!  _ Spider-Man, Ghostbusters, Back to the Future...” _

“I don’t care, really!” he answered, “Just something cozy!”

Maurice took  _ The Princess Bride _ off the DVD shelf and popped it into the player. Piggy came back with the cocoa and the boys flopped down on the couch together, still chilly and damp but snuggling and happy all the same.


End file.
